


kaunting silip naman sa nararamdaman ko para sa iyo.

by pcydrafts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcydrafts/pseuds/pcydrafts
Summary: bata pa lang ay gusto na ni baekhyun ang kaibigang si chanyeol na kahit kailan ay hanggang kaibigan lang ang tingin sa kaniya.
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, one sided love - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	kaunting silip naman sa nararamdaman ko para sa iyo.

**Author's Note:**

> typos are everywhere lol.
> 
> give me some comments after reading it, give some love friends hehe thanks

baekhyun is on his way to his bestfriend's house dahil busted na naman daw.

highschool ang huling beses na nasaktan nang husto ang kaibigan, maraming nagsasabi na chanyeol doesnt deserve to be in love or maging broken hearted, dahil nga babaero ito, maraming niloloko, at maraming nilalandi.

ghoster at asshole, 'yan ang branding ng karamihan kay chanyeol.

but baekhyun. 

hindi siya agree sa mga sinasabi ng lahat, kilala niya ang kaibigan alam niyang hindi iyon ganun.

chanyeol's kind, caring, gentleman, and loyal. 

pansin naman niya ang mga ginagawa ng bestfriend niya, kita niya kung paano ito manakit.

pero naniniwala siyang chanyeol can be better in the future, naniniwala siyang hindi deserve ni chanyeol ang branding ghoster at asshole.

dahil best boy ang dapat na branding para sa kaibigan.

"ano bestest friend ka na naman kay chanyeol?" jongdae said "baekhyun tama na pagiging clown beh, hindi na healthy." 

"tanga syempre bestfriend ko 'yon kailangan niya ako" sabi nito habang hawak hawak ang school requirements

"tanga andoon jowa ko, andoon si sehun. ano ka na diyan?" natatawang sabi ni jongdae "para kang tanga! alam naman nating may gusto ka roon simula bata kayo! ano ba?! tama na! sa iba mo na ibigay 'yan. nasasayang lang eh" 

"para kang tanga jongdae, hindi ko na nga gusto" huminga ito bago ipagpatuloy ang pagsasalita "hindi na nga"

jongdae just gave him a fuck you sign.

buti na lang chanyeol's condo is 30 minutes away from their school kaya mabilis lang din nakarating ang dalawa.

sehun is there watching, while chanyeol's eating.

"sino na naman nangbusted sa iyo lover boy" jongdae ask "tigilan mo na kasi pagiging malandi" 

jongdae is prangka, deretso siya magsalita. walang preno ang bunganga lalo na kapag paulit ulit lang naman ang scenario.

"baby halika nga rito" sehun call his boyfriend "pinagagalitan mo na naman ang friend natin, hayaan mo na siya buhay niya 'yan" 

"kunsintidor ka rin kasi, bitawan mo nga ako kakain ako" jongdae said "tara baek luto tayo"

sumunod lang naman si baekhyun sa kaibigan.

he gave chanyeol a beso na awhile ago, gawain nila 'yun doon sila nasanay.

baekhyun also whisper na mag-usap sila later and the latter just nod.

"ano magaadvice ka na naman, papayuhan mo na naman?" jongdae glare at his friend "tangina mo baekhyun tama na 'yan oa na pagiging payaso mo just tell him na gusto mo siya, tanginang 'yan"

"ang ingay mo naman eh" tuming pa sa paligid bago itinuloy "sasabihin ko naman, hindi lang ngayon" 

"bobo ka. tanga! ngayong gabi na. ano ba! it's okay to risk than to regret! kapag nagkajowa 'yan." he took a deep breath 

"iiyak ka na naman kasi hindi mo triny umamin sa kaniya! ano ba baekhyun!? umayos ka na."

baekhyun hold his friend's hands.

"natatakot ako dae"

"understood naman. alam ko baekhyun, alam kong nakakatakot pero hindi ba mas nakakatakot" he pause

"kapag hindi mo kinuha ang chance, napaulit-ulit na ibinibigay sa iyo ng tadhana? ayaw mo ba sumubok? ayaw mo ba tumaya? sayang baek. sayang."

"ilang beses nabubusted, at nagpapaiyak 'yang kaibigan mo, hindi mo ba naisip na baka kaya ganun. kaya walang sumasagot sa tanong niya, kaya walang tumatagal sa kaniya. dahil baka ikaw lang pala ang kailangan niya" huminto muna si jongdae bago hinawakan nang mahigpit ang kamay ng kaibigan.

"baka 'yung pagmamahal mo pala ang pupukaw ng puso niya, baka ikaw naman talaga ayaw niyo lang aminin. ayaw niyo lang subukan"

ngumiti lang si jongdae bago sabihin ang huling linya 

"kaya mo 'yan baek! kaya mo!"

after that,nagluto na sila ng kakain dahil gutom na rin talaga ang dalawa.

good thing nasa sala sila chanyeol at sehun, malakas ang palabas hindi rinig ang mga sinasabi sa isa't isa.

but they're wrong, sehun is listening. 

papunta siyang kusina para kumuha ng tubig nang marinig lahat ng sasabihin, he knew baek's feeling.

kitang kita niya rin ang lahat. kitang kita.

11PM.

they all decided na mag-overnight na lang dahil wala naman pasok kinabukasan. uminom din sila but now tapos na.

naiwan ang dalawang magbestfriend sa sala, while 'yung magjowa ay mahimbing na natutulog sa isang kwarto ng condo ni chanyeol.

"so what happen cy?" si baekhyun ang nagsimula ng topic "anong nangyari sa niligawan mo?"

chanyeol look at him.

"tell me what's wrong with me baek, i know sobrang gago ko and all" he pause

"tama naman sila eh, im an asshole pero wala na ba akong karapatan mag-seryoso?" 

tumingin ito sa kaibigan niya na medjo naluluha.

"love ko naman talaga 'yung nililigawan ko ngayon but i made a bad profile kaya wala na siyang tiwala sa akin, hindi raw ako ang right guy for him" 

chanyeol cursed

"tangina naman eh, tangina naman"

huminga nang malalim si baekhyun bago magsalita dahil alam niyang kailangan niya muna huminga at kumuha ng lakas sa hangin.

"bakit hindi mo itry sa akin?" 

chanyeol glare at him

"what do you mean itry?" 

"let's do a fake relationship, gawin mo ang mga bagay na gusto mong gawin sa magiging jowa mo." he smiled

"cy" hinga nang malalim "i like you and willing akong gawin ang lahat ng gusto mo. gusto mo ako pagpraktisan as jowa mo, edi go hindi ako tatanggi. magvovolunteer pa ako"

tumingin sa kaniya si chanyeol.

"ayoko baekhyun. tanga ka ba? you're my bestfriend tapos gagawin ko sa iyo 'yung gusto mong mangyari?" 

medjo tumataas na ang boses ni chanyeol, dahil sa mga lumabas sa bibig ng kaibigan

"baekhyun please ayo-"

hindi niya naituloy ang sasabihin dahil biglang sumabat si baekhyun

"chanyeol, i like you no i love you. i love you since elementary. tangina naman chanyeol eh, ang damot damot mo."

tumayo si baekhyun para lumayo sa kaibigan

"kapag sa iba okay lang na umamin sila. kapag iba ang magsasabi na gusto kita, mahal kita okay lang. tatanggapin mo, pero bakit" he pause at tumingin sa kaibigan

"kapag ako bawal? kasi ano? kaibigan mo ako? hanggang kaibigan lang kaya mo ioffer? hanggang dun lang talaga?"

"tangina mo chanyeol. ang damot damot mo, tangina mo ang damot damot mo" 

hindi na nakapagpigil si baekhyun, bigla na lang bumuhos ang lahat ng luha niya.

"lahat ng paraan na alam ko para mapansin mo ako ginawa ko, ako taga-alaga mo tuwing may sakit ka, ako ang laging nandiyan kapag umiiyak ka dahil nasaktan ka ni ganito ganiyan"

"ako lagi mong kasama kapag nagbrbreak down ka dahil sa pamilya mo, ako lang laging nasa tabi mo pero putangina" huminga siya nang malalim

"hindi mo ba ako nagustuhan? kahit kailan ba hindi ka kinilig kapag hinehele kita kapag hindi ka nakakatulog? kahit kailan ba hindi pumasok sa isip mo na mahalin ako?" 

"tangina chanyeol" 

humihikbi na si baekhyun, patuloy na ang pagbuhos ng mga luha sa kaniyang mata.

"ilang pilit pa ba ang kailangan kong gawin? ilang effort pa ang kailangan kong gawin? kailangan pa ba ramihan? o talagang hindi mo ako gusto?"

"tangina chanyeol park, kaunting silip naman sa aking nararamdaman. apaw na apaw na hindi ko na kaya, napapagod na ako"

after saying all of that baekhyun just left chanyeol's condo.

sinundan ito ni jongdae dahil nagising sa sigaw ni baekhyun. 

nakatayo lang si chanyeol hindi maiprocess ng utak niya lahat ng sinabi ni baekhyun sa kaniya.

"ayos ka lang?" sehun ask.

"bukas mo na sagutin lahat pre, bukas na. ngayon ang gawin mo, magpahinga at isipin nang mabuti ang isasagot mo kay baekhyun"

NEXT DAY.

nagising si baekhyun kasama ang kaibigang si jongdae sa bahay nito.

natandaan niyang after what happened last night umuwi sila sa bahay ni jongdae, buti na lang wala ang parents ng binata.

baekhyun checked his phone.

puro messages ni chanyeol

masakit at fresh pa ang lahat pero binuksan niya ang messages ng kaibigan.

"sorry"

"sorry baek"

"sorry talaga"

"sorry baek"

"naappreciate ko naman lahat ng efforts mo, lahat nakikita ko. may mga times na kinikilig ako sa mga ginagawa mo"

"ramdam ko naman 'yung love mo baek and believe me gusto kong suklian, gusto kitang ligawan gusto rin kita........... noon"

"pero if ever ginawa ko ang gusto ko, natatakot ako. natatakot ako na baka mawala na ang nag-iisang tao na kaya akong intindihin habangbuhay."

"natatakot ako na baka pag sinubukan natin, sa huli matalo tayo"

"ayokong mawala ka sa buhay ko, maniwala ka. mahalaga at importante ka sa akin"

"pero pasensya na baek..... hanggang bestfriend lang talaga ang gusto kong mangyari sa ating dalawa"

"hindi ako lalayo, hindi ako aalis, hindi ako maiilang"

"hihintayin ko ang araw na maging okay ka, hihintayin ko ang araw na kaya mo na rin tanggapin na hanggang bestfriends lang tayo."

"gusto kitang yakapin ngayon, pero alam kong hindi 'yun makakatulong para sa iyo. kaya baek..."

"subukan mo naman magpahinga...... mag-iintay ako"


End file.
